Back Scratching
by Chaos2Frozen
Summary: [Oneshot] Yuuno learns that in a relationship, there shouldn’t be just one ‘rock’… [YuunoxNanoha]


Author's note:

_I feel bad for Yunno, he's always going to be the 'lesser' of the two lead males on the show. But he's also the only guy who has a chance to be in a romantic relationship with Nanoha… Sure, Chrono had that chance in season 1, but the writers blew it…_

_(But there's hope, seeing who his new voice actor is…)_

_Anyway, for people who've read finish my first fic, the first part here should give a small bit of 'closure', for those who didn't read it… Go read pass the first chapter P . Kidding, this one-shot should still be enjoyable none the less!_

* * *

"… - A number of first-degree burns, concussion, several bruises and scratches…" Yuuno ticked off three fingers, somewhat happily. "… Fractured both arms and legs, sprained back, broke at least three- four ribs…" 

Nanoha had a look of horror on her face.

"-BUT the doctors said it's nothing to worry about!" Yuuno quickly changed the subject, " He should be awake by the end of the week, Hayate and the others will keep us posted if there's any changes!"

That, of course, was a lie. The doctors were sweating blood trying to keep him alive and were only able to stabilize his condition an hour ago. None of them thought he was going to make it. They were even preparing a body bag to send him off in, as well as a letter of condolence.

But there's no way in hell Yuuno's going to tell her that.

Nanoha lets out a sigh of relief. "That's good news…" her shoulders dropped slightly, relaxed. "For a moment I thought it was something serious!"

Yuuno sweat-dropped as he laughed nervously.

"But it's kinda strange," Nanoha wondered out loud, "How did someone strong like him suffered from all that injuries?"

"Well, he's not _that_ good…" Yuuno replied sourly as he lean back on his desk, arms crossed. "But Hayate, Vita, Signum and Shamal all said that he fell down a VERY long flight of stairs… They claimed to have witnessed it with there own two eyes…"

"Stairs? How do you get first-degree burns from that?"

"They insisted that it was friction…"

"Oh…" Then Nanoha asked curiously, "What were they doing there anyway?"

"Don't know," Yuuno shrugged, "They just ignored me when I asked them that as well…"

…Which is another lie. They **THREATEN** him not to ever question them again…

" …It's like their hiding something…" he finished, shaking off a chill.

"Hmm, well if they say so… We'll just have to take their word for it…" Nanoha decides to drop the subject. "I sure hope he get better soon…"

I don't… Yuuno mumbled bitterly. 

"Hmm?" Nanoha blinked

"AH! Nothing! Nothing at all… Ah-Hahahah…!" Yuuno waved his hands frantically.

At the office of the head librarian, Nanoha and Yuuno were discussing the shocking news concerning a mage who is a very close friend of Nanoha. This piece of information had made headline news at the TSAB headquarter this morning, along side a certain shady memo, labeled _'FxC, sitting under a tree…'_, sent by the wacky head of engineering department yesterday.

Yuuno himself had received the memo and was about to find out what 'C', 'x' and 'F' stands for when a frantic Nanoha burst into his office to ask about the mage's condition. This was to be taken literally, as Yunno now had to write a letter to request for them to send someone down to fix his door back in place or get him a new one altogether…

"Thank you, Yuuno-kun." Said Nanoha with a big smile on her face.

"Hmm, what for?" Yuuno blinked.

"For telling me about Ch-"

"Oh, that…! It's really nothing, haha…"

"But it really means a lot to me! I mean, I…" Nanoha struggles to find the right words.

"You were worry, I could tell." Said Yuuno, mildly amused " It became obvious when you didn't even stop to open the door… Well, in the normal fashion anyway…"

Nanoha looked him puzzled, then noticed that he was gesturing towards the remains of what looks like his…

"OH! I- I'M SO SORRY!" Nanoha immediately apologized. She then frantically bowed several times. "I was, I-I…"

"Nanoha, Nanoha! It's okay!" Yuuno quickly stopped her. "The door can be fix… I'm just glad that you're feeling better…"

"R-Really…Are y-?"

"Yes, I'm sure" Yuuno assured her.

Deep down inside, Yuuno felt a slight stabbing pain in his heart, that Nanoha was concern for _that_ guy, an immature way of thinking, but he couldn't help himself… Yuuno knows that in terms of skill, intelligence and capability, that _guy_ is far more superior than he'll ever be.

And why wouldn't he be? The man had accomplished much in his childhood that had taken several years of hard work for most… Attainting a high rank as a mage as well as a commanding post as a Bureau officer, received many recommendations from several high ranking officers, plus he seems to be getting pretty popular with the ladies these days…

(_Author's note: Sugita FTW!)_

Even though Yuuno knows all this, it still pisses the hell out of him.

But he's not one to dwell on such things... For long...

Looking on the bright side, he felt a warm glow inside when he realize that it was him that Nanoha came to when she needed support the most… Sure it might be a small victory against his nemesis, but at this point, Yuuno's not picky.

"Really, really… Thank you Yuuno-kun…" Nanoha said again shyly, smiling that angelic smile of hers. "For being there…"

"N-No problem…" Yuuno replied, slightly embarrassed.

The two of them laughed awkwardly… Then proceed to maintain an uncomfortable silence.

"Well…Erm, how are things going for you…?" Nanoha tried to start a conversion.

"Huh? Oh, I -it's f-fine…" Yuuno struggled to control his words from running wild out on their own. "Nothing I can't handle, ahaha…!"

"That's good… Because I haven't seen you a lot these days…" said Nanoha.

" I'm… I… I had been working…" replied Yuuno lamely.

"I know, you seem pretty deep in work…" Nanoha pointed to the enormous stack of files station on his desk.

"Yeah, it's been pretty rough… But that's not what I'm worry about…" Yuuno looking concerned all of a sudden. "I heard you've been working overtime rather often these days…"

"Oh, it's nothing really," Smiled Nanoha, "It's not as bad as it sounds…"

"But it's not stress free either," Frowned Yuuno. "And with the recent rise in pirate attacks, even combat instructors would have to be called in…"

"It's the same for you isn't it?" Nanoha pointed out.

"Huh?"

"I heard the top brass had put more pressure on the librarians to dig out records for the intelligence department… To dig up any and all clues to the whereabouts of the lost logias"

"Compared to the dangers you face, it's nothing…" Yuuno waved it off.

"Heheh, you give me too much credit, Yuuno-kun…" laughed Nanoha. "Bur really, you worry too much…"

Yunno sighed as he pushes himself off the desk, he walked towards the couch at the corner of the room, and promptly collapses into it.

"Well other than worrying, what else can I do…" said Yuuno sadly.

Nanoha notice the change in his expression and tone. Realizing what she said had hurt him. She then came up with an idea.

"Nei, Yuuno-kun…" Nanoha leaned forward, their faces are just inches apart.

"Hmm?" Yuuno was taken back a little by the sudden closeness.

"You're right, I have been working a little too hard these days…" She said with a smile. "I should take a break once in a while…"

"Well yeah b-" Yuuno begin.

"So if that's the case… " Nanoha flopped down on the empty space beside him.

"Nano…ha?"

"Would you mind if I just stay here for awhile?" Nanoha smiled playfully

Yuuno laughed softly, "Nah, it's okay, I won't mind…"

"T-Thank youuu…." Nanoha yawned as she rests her head on this shoulder.

"Ehh?! Na-Nanoha- ?!" Yuuno was caught off-guard by her action, his face turned glowing red.

"J-Just for awhile…" Nanoha blushed slightly, embarrassed at her boldness. "It's so comfortable here…"

"O-Okay…" Yuuno stuttered.

An unusual moment, but surprising pleasurable for the both of them. Yuuno in particular was doing the best he can not to disturb the young girl, while taking in every moment of this situation, in fear that he may never get another chance. From Nanoha's face, to the smell of the shampoo she uses, to the feeling of her body leaning onto his, and the sound of her breathing.

_Sigh, she's still the same…_ Yuuno thought to himself.

She's different than me. She's always so strong, she always have to BE strong… There's nothing else I can do for her but he provide her with this sanctuary, a place to run to when she's tired or worry, a place for her to rest. I'm not strong, I can't help her fight… That is all I have to give…

…Sigh, I'm so useless… 

"Nei, Yuuno-kun…" Nanoha suddenly said.

"Hmm…?"

"I like this kind of Yuuno-kun…" Nanoha replied.

"Huh, what do y-?"

"I-I mean, I like you the way you are… " Nanoha answered shyly. "You don't need to be anything special, you don't need to change or become stronger…"

She tilt her head up to look at his face, smiling. "Because I really like the kind Yuuno-kun best!"

(_Author's note: Sorry about this, I'm trying to translate the speech I thought of from Japanese… Yeah, crazy I know…)_

Yuuno was speechless.

"But… Because you're kind, you get hurt easily as well…" Nanoha whispered, "That's why… If you need me… I'll always be here with you…"

"Nano…ha…"

"S-Sorry, I must have sounded weird…" Nanoha stuttered.

"No… It's all right…" Yunno smiled. "Thank you… Nanoha…"

_That's right…_ The two of them have always been there for each other, there's no need to change that. Over the years that's how they get through the rough times, by always relying on one another. The two of them will forever be thinking about others but not themselves, it's something that will never change. But if that's the case, then instead of worrying, what Yuuno and Nanoha decide to do is to take the responsibility to watch each other's back.

They both have tons of problems, so no one person should be task to carried all that weight.

Yuuno doesn't have to be strong for her, Nanoha is a strong girl, but should she ever need a shoulder to rest on, he'll always be there for her.

Likewise, when Yuuno's feeling down, Nanoha will always be there to get him back up again.

Kinda like that phrase from Earth, how does it go again? Something about _'back scr-' _…

"... By the way, I get the feeling that Vita-chan and the others are hiding something..." Nanoha said suddenly.

"...Ahaha... " Yuuno sweatdropped.

"Let's go find out together!"

"… Ahah- EH?!?!"

_... To be continue... Somewhere else..._

* * *

Author's notes: 

_Man, I thought Yuuno was nerf in A's, the poor guy isn't even on the cast list in StrikerS website!_

_Er, moving on… _

_Can you believe I took 3 nights to re-read this story over and over just to be sure that it doesn't sound too… out of place? (But I'm only human, so there's bound to be slip-ups)_

_I don't like romance fics with big romantic actions (like kissing or big mushy confessions), I prefer little gestures like the ones I've wrote, it somehow… Makes the event/story feel more 'special'… Don't know whether it makes sense to you guys… I'm not sure how to describe it properly so I hope you get what I meant " … _

_I'm a joker, not a lover! _

_Hmm… Who should I write next…?_


End file.
